


Mistake錯誤(10)

by Nightstars0728



Series: Mistake錯誤 [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Determination (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Naive
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstars0728/pseuds/Nightstars0728
Summary: 這一整篇都像是童話故事，只是Frisk來自於一個還沒能到達的未來那裡人類凋零，我想怪物們移到地表上也不會遇到太多麻煩Frisk在最後終於走遠了一點，Sans在最後終於能理解她一點結局清淡，但我想這樣就夠了：P謝謝您的觀賞！
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Mistake錯誤 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Mistake錯誤(10)

「妳以為妳在做什麼？讓我們看著妳自殺？」

「我…」

「不要開玩笑了！妳以為這樣我們真的會開心嗎？如果那棵雜草沒來阻止妳、妳還會這樣試幾次？妳甚至讓我拿著妳的戒指！因為我會阻止妳？為什麼要阻止妳、妳難道不知道嗎？」

他在肩上的抓握力越來越緊。

「如果我那時候沒有讓妳明白，那我現在會說到妳懂為止--如果妳說過去發生的是一場錯誤、那妳現在在做什麼？妳在我們面前自殺！妳覺得這就是是對的？！」

「不是這樣的！聽我說、人類耗盡魔力有很大機率不會發生致命的狀態，但魔法之於怪物是不同的概念，我來操作成功率最高、幾乎不會有傷害---」

「上次妳差點死在我兄弟背上！」

緊接在他聲音後面的抽氣聲是…當我轉頭看向Papyrus，他正用驚恐異常的表情回望著，我可以感覺其他人的視線在我跟他身上來回徘徊。

「不--那沒有發生、我沒事，那只是…」

我只能讓聲音消失在我的上顎，因為他把目光從我身上移開了…他看向Sans。

「SANS…那時候她吐的不是蕃茄醬？跟她剛才身上流出來的那個東西是一樣的…？」

「是，那是血，人類用來維持生命的東西。」

在我阻止他之前他就說完了，Papyrus兩個眼窩中間堆起了高高的骨脊，一秒、他的骨頭開始蒼白…他的腳懸在符文圈上面時被Alphys往後拉，但他似乎打定主意要過來。

「放開我！人類有危險---！」

「不、不是現在！你不能過去！你不能進去那個圈圈裡！Un、Undyne抓住他！」

Papyrus揮動他長長的手腳、Undyne緊緊的從他背後扣住他的肩膀將他往上舉，Alphys臉上的眼鏡歪了、Mettaton往他的方向移動、在這之間他們仍不斷的對我和Sans拋出難以形容的眼神和表情。

「看見了嗎？這樣妳懂了嗎？」

Toriel皺著眉頭看我、國王的手放在她的肩上，Alphys正在扣住Papyrus的Undyne耳邊解釋，我看見她的眼睛是如何張大後、再度變得銳利起來，Mettaton對著我輕輕搖頭，Papyrus仍然在試著從Undyne手裡往我這個方向逃脫…他們的表情告訴我，我傷害了他們。

我的腳步往後退…我分不清楚是我的腳終於撐不住了、還是我想從這裡逃開…忽然之間，我有個想法…如果他們不知道這一切？我甚至沒有意識到我的手在移動，但下一秒、我發現自己無法移動，藍色的魔法纏繞在我身上…這是？Sans拉住我的手、將我往前扯，強迫我看著他。

「妳還是不懂！我們不記得並不代表這些事情沒有發生過！」

他的聲音讓所有人都畏縮了…他猜到我想做什麼？為什麼他會知道？但我還沒等到解答、Flowey的枝蔓就已經將他的手拉開了。

「垃圾袋…反正你什麼都不在乎，我不懂你為何在這裡浪費彼此的時間。」

「我不在乎 _ 什麼 _ ？」

Sans咬牙切齒，當他往回扯、Flowey的藤蔓發出了繃緊的聲音。

「因為你一直以來都是這樣， _ 比任何人都還早放棄 _ ，那麼現在你為何要 _ 裝成你在乎 _ 呢？」

Flowey的臉扭曲了、看起來像在融化，Sans的頭上冒出了藍色的汗滴。

「你在說什麼…」

「哦--看看你現在的表情！真是太有趣了，你一直都在看著我做那些事不是嗎？啊、我忘記你沒腦子，根本記不住那些事…真是太可惜了，如果你們都記得這些事、對照你現在對她的反應，你的白痴弟弟會不會覺得很傷心呢？」

Sans的下巴微微的鬆開，所有的聲音好像在那一刻決定從空氣中蒸發了。

「…為什麼你…那不是夢？」

當Sans的聲音比浮動的蒸氣還微弱的飄散在空氣中，Flowey大笑了起來。

「我懂了，原來你只是白痴到把那些事當成夢？那麼一切都說得懂了。」

Flowey忽然把臉轉向我，我可以看見Toriel防禦性的往前站了一步，但Flowey只是繼續說話。

「是該有人對妳說實話了…妳知道他對妳的反應為什麼是這樣嗎？他友善是因為他知道妳可以重置、他要確保妳不會再這麼做，而他生氣是因為妳對他隱瞞，因為妳沒有照著他的劇本走…現在，妳知道誰才是妳的朋友了嗎？」

Flowey的微笑忽然變回我第一次跟他見面時的模樣、甜美而純真，當我看向Sans，他永久性的微笑已不再復見、眼底一片黑暗。

「我…我真的這麼做了嗎…？」

他開始放鬆剛才和Flowey互相抵抗的力氣，另一隻手遮在他的眼眶前、低聲喃喃自語，當我想跟他說話時，他往後退了一些避開我…他甚至不想抬頭看我。

「那不是真的！」

Papyrus掙脫了Undyne的拑制，越過Alphys和Mettaton的身側、大步流星的走來。

「SANS也許很懶、從來都沒有正經過！但他從來不會為了自己的利益而去控制別人！他會為了別人的痛苦而哀傷，比起自己、他更在乎別人的感受！現在我知道為什麼他總是無法在床上休息…那是因為你！放開我的兄弟、現在！」

我第一次看見Papyrus如此的生氣、他手上甚至揮舞著一根大骨頭。

「HA，不要裝作你不知道他都做過什麼，你難道沒有懷疑過你親愛的哥哥從來沒有信任過你？他從來都沒有正面回應過你真的想知道的那些事，對嗎？」

「…NO，你不是在談論SANS--」 

「C’mon…你知道我在說什麼，不需要裝作好像從來沒有發生過，你認為你離皇家守衛隔多遠？大概一個骨頭袋的距離而已，承認你的哥哥對你有 _ 病態的控制欲 _ 有多難？…你在欺騙所有人和你自己。」

不論他在說什麼，這些話同時作用在這一對兄弟身上之外、連Undyne都受到了影響，她們臉上的表情都像是被狠狠的甩了巴掌…我感覺到… _ 憤怒 _ ？我眨了一下眼睛確定自己的想法後，我抓住了Sans的肩膀，用力有點過猛、他搖晃了一下才發現我在他旁邊。

「…heh…我以為妳聽見他說的了？」

當他發現我沒有想回應他時、他的手正在往回抽，但我只是繼續拉著他、以避免藤蔓的刺在我們倆身上拉出更多的傷口，我並不是不想回應，只是我需要一點時間把情緒轉成語言。

「我不相信他說的話。」

我可以感覺到他在我試圖拉開Flowey的藤蔓時、在我頭上抬起了疑惑的眉骨，我不知道自己怎麼做到的，但我盡可能的讓聲音平穩、 _ 忘記我原本其實是有點害怕對Sans說話的這件事 _ 。

「也許你有點冷淡，但我不覺得你會為了這樣的動機把自己摔進河裡、然後又馬上回來救我，況且如果你像他說的那樣，那你根本不會把我介紹給你兄弟。」

「妳…」

「妳是白痴嗎？」

Flowey尖銳的聲音打斷了Sans虛無飄渺的聲音的那一刻， _ 我知道自己已經受夠了。 _

「如果我相信你的話就是！我相信他們有他們的立場，他們為了要保護我、不得不跟他們的朋友作戰！但他們在這之中仍然全力避免傷害對方！而你在第一次跟我見面的時候就試圖殺了我，我根本不用考慮要相信誰！」

當我對他怒瞪時、Flowey的下巴幾乎要超過他莖部的一半，他甚至忘記從我的手裡將他的藤蔓抽回去。

「Flowey，我不知道你到底怎麼想，但你的確以捉弄別人為樂…當我想通這一點之後，你就無法成功影響我了！讓我們回到工作上，現在！」

我學Papyrus說話的方式、當我將他的藤蔓甩回去的時候，數不出有幾個咔搭聲同時響起，但我只是專注在表情上、盡可能讓它看起來嚴肅，但太用力使用喉嚨、導致它開始發癢，就在我快忍不住的時候，先祖的笑聲在我頭上像秋天的風吹動落葉般、沙沙的響起。

『真是有趣…妳讓我想起過去的時光了。』

天啊，剛才的憤怒和勇氣就像河下的水、一去不返。

『我猜妳不是個習慣大聲說話的孩子，但多虧妳的朋友、我想妳的計畫是可行的…只要改變一下式子…？』

先祖先是指向了符文圈的後方、然後再用一種微妙的幅度緩緩移動到前方… _ 噢！ _ 我看見先祖默默的點頭，但是…？

「…您當初為何沒有這麼做…？」

雖然祂說過祂們當初有七個人，但事實上只有祂一個人完成所有的操作，先祖的臉在祂嘆息時似乎更顯得蒼老了一些，當他皺眉時，他的眼皮堆起了更多的皺折。

『那是因為我太過自負…我希望妳沒有遺傳到這一點。』

我可以懂先祖的提示，但…有誰能做得到？當我的目光掃向Toriel和國王時，祂搖了搖頭、指向了Sans。

『他的魔力值是這裡最高的， _ 異常的高 _ 。』

Sans的眼框因為皺眉而微微的隆起，他似乎不想先祖繼續揭開更多，我甚至可以感覺到他們對視的空間裡魔力開始變得濃厚起來…但下一秒他便放鬆了，因為氣氛轉變太快、當他轉過來看我時我嚇了一跳。

「我猜…妳現在不得不接受我的提議？」

噢…我默默看向先祖，祂只是用最輕微的角度點了一下。

「…如果你感到不適，你必須馬上告訴我，我會隨時接管輸出…可以嗎？」

「妳可以繼續裝成我做不到。」

我再次使出瞪視，但這只是惹他發笑。

「…我保證。」

他微微的抬起拳頭看著我…呃…好吧，沒有人能給我提示，所以我也只是跟他作出一樣的動作，他輕輕在我的拳頭上敲了一下，他的表情變得輕鬆許多。

「ok，那現在呢？」

「…給我一分鐘。」

我回頭在符文圈上加了幾條弧線及幾個符文，Sans蹲下默默的觀察著。

「假設…這是設定目標端點的記號…」

他指著符文圈的尖端，我微微的點頭、在符文圈後面加上最後的加筆。

「妳確定這是對的嗎？它…不是對著結界的方向。」

當他這麼說時，所有人都擠到符文圈後方、我猜我等等不得不請他們站到兩側…先祖沒有說話，因為我剛才就確定祂們當初做了什麼，所以祂只是在等我為他們解釋。

「先祖沒有說謊， _ 那道門 _ 是打不開的…直到祂們的魔力耗盡為止。」

Sans先是疑惑了一秒，他眼眶裡的光點忽然縮得如同針點般的細小。

「…妳的意思是…」

「是的…魔法並非萬能，他們只做了 _ 一道門 _ 。」

從我落入地穴後，不論我怎麼回想、我就不覺得當時有接觸到任何的魔法…當我翻遍地下所有的記錄時、和外公告訴我的唯一差異便是主詞，一道 _ 門 _ 和一道 _ 結界 _ ，他們故意向怪物們模糊目標、甚至將他們的靈魂和結界融合在一起，讓他們誤以為結界覆蓋的是整個地下王國…怪物們實際上是被自己關住的。

我可以理解為什麼Sans和Alphys的肩膀會同時下滑，他們肯定花了足夠長的時間去破解那道門的運作原理，但他們似乎未曾往這個方向思考過，先祖們也認為過他們解開這個秘密只是時間長短的問題。但Sans…似乎在這之前就放棄了，他現在的目光落在地上的符文圈，我知道他在想什麼。

「…這個工作仍然是必須的，除了這裡…其它的地方都可能會崩塌，而這面岩壁內含的物質讓會反射特定幅波外的一切魔法，只要操作錯誤…我們將首當其衝。」

Sans微微握住了他的拳頭…我將目光移到了前方，寬大的岩壁被黑暗籠罩著，只有一旁結界散發出的灰白色光芒不祥的閃爍著。

「…妳一直都知道這件事？」

「我只是猜測…直到我在先祖的記憶看見，我才確定我的假設是正確的。」

出於私心，我並沒有向他預告過這些訊息…因為我的擔憂一直梗在心頭，如今是向他坦白的時候。我慢慢看向Sans，他眼眶之間微微的皺起了一小堆骨脊。

「…人類很狡猾，對嗎？」

我只是希望他不要討厭人類…如果成功回到地面，過多的負面情緒對他不會有任何幫助，除此之外…我不希望看見他對我失望的樣子，他沒有把話接下去，只是隨著我的腳步重新回到符文圈內、與我併肩向前。

「…只要告訴我接下來怎麼做就夠了。」

他似乎沒有生氣，也沒有露出鄙棄的表情，他只是…將手放在我的肩膀上，並輕輕的拍了拍。

「…嗯。」

我花了一點時間讓情緒回到正確的位置，抬頭請Toriel他們移動到安全的位置，再轉頭對Sans講解過程他必須注意的事項，他幾乎忽略了我對他魔力值過低的接管措施那一段…而先祖…只是低下祂的目光，默默的觀察著我，不發一言。

_ 命運現在掌握在我們的手裡 _ 。

就像是所有人都摒住了氣息，空氣中的魔力開始慢慢的沉澱下來…當我將右手按到啟動的位置上，魔力便從我的手指抽出去、點亮了符文圈，我看向Sans，他只是微微的點頭，這是繼續的信號。我的左手輕輕按在他的背上，他將右手同樣放到我的背後、並將他的左掌按到了我的右手的左側，我們形成一個圓的同時、魔力開始在我們之間循環，咒文圈的顏色從紅色變成紫色，當我的目光往前、他也同時往前看，這是第一步驟。

當我啟動第二個咒文，他和我都同時感到一陣失重，大量的魔力經由我們的手被抽走、符文圈開始擴大，我可以從餘光看見圈後的兩側伸展了巨大的側翼、卡住背後的岩壁，符文圈前方浮現了巨大的幾何圖形，現在…只要等待。

當符文圈完全展開時，我可以感覺到怪物們看待它的目光有多麼複雜。先祖們用三角符文創造了這個符文圈，到底是出自於意外還是…我不想猜測。當三個幾何圖形被充填、它開始發出低聲的鳴動，我可以感覺Sans的額頭凝起藍色的汗，但他的表情一直都沒有變，當我專注在輸出魔力時、背後的壓力變重了，Sans看向我，對我發出一聲微微的heh…我選擇相信他。

當鳴動消失、我看向遠方的目標的同時，Sans的背脊也拉直了…符文圈的魔力躍動著，跟心跳的頻率相同…Sans也能感受得到嗎？我眨了眨眼、感覺一樣的搏動頻率從Sans那裡傳來，我們共享了一部份的感知，當我們對視，我知道時間到了，無聲的倒數。

三，符文上移；二，我們的手在符文圈上加壓的同時、圓形的虹光包圍著我們；一，紫色的光束從我們的腳下直奔前方，背後展開的光翼發出不祥的震動頻率，它開始紮進建築及岩層以支撐接下來的進擊。

零，符文炸出驚人的能量，魔力挾著風暴鑽入岩壁、天地都為之震動，和先祖回憶中不同的、這次的規模和那次完全不同，但精度卻失去控制、Sans在我背上的抓握變得更緊了，現在是我的工作…我的魔力隨著呼吸一陣一陣的收束，脈衝開始穩定下來、震動也開始減低，但是Sans看向我的眼神開始改變…他知道了，我的極限，但這還不是結束的地方，我不能讓它在這裡失敗，我感覺Sans改變了他的姿態，他用他的身體支撐著我，當我微笑，他也一起微笑了…現在，我們在這裡，一起看向同一個目標。

當清脆的破裂聲傳來，我知道符文圈即將崩解，我收緊在Sans背上的抓握，一切都會沒事，但我沒有收到他的回應，他似乎被掏空了。我閉上眼睛，呼喚，隨之、另一道更大的聲音幾乎馬上就回應我了，崩解加速、光塵衝向了每一個角落，隨著風暴往前推進，一陣空虛迎面而來…

符文圈已經完全消失了，前方一片漆黑。

我不知道我是怎麼站起來的，當我拖步向前，他們的目光都在我背上。

為什麼呢？他們看不見嗎？他們感受不到嗎？只需要一點時間…我閉著眼睛等待剛才的光線的酸疼從眼底褪去，睜眼。

「…今天是晴朗的夜晚。」

紅色的手套將我抬起，他用最快的速度衝向那片夜空，那裡不是黑色、那裡是沉邃的寶藍，虹色的星星灑滿天際、排列成巨大的星河，它映在每一道看向它們的眼裡，閃閃發亮，在我們的腳下、沉色的森林被霧絲籠照，地平線的另一端，城鎮和道路連成一片亮晃晃的光鏈，那是地面的另一片星光，當風吹撫過、會在耳邊留下呼呼作響的聲音，帶來了遠方的氣息。

「…那是什麼？」

Papyrus的手指向劃過天際的群光，它們展開了驚人的幅寬、伸展成蝠魟的形態，在天際並列、緩緩移動。

「戴森雲(Dyson swarm)…只是它被製作成仿生形態，你看見的是紀念物…真正運作的在太陽的表面分裂移動…避免遮敝過多的光線…」

「孩子，妳還好嗎？」

Toriel的聲音在我身邊，我對她微笑，在她背後的應該是國王？他的斗篷被風吹得翻起、Toriel和他的笑聲融在風裡。

「Undyne…我、我們必須把這一些記錄下來…」

「那個不重要啦！我們現在應該是坐下來好好的看看它！」

「親愛的，我一直都在轉播哦！我之後一定會將它剪成最棒的紀念特輯！」

我如果有力氣，我一定會阻止他把我剪進去…但我實在太累了，他們一直在小聲的吵鬧著，Undyne甚至來掰了Papyrus的脖子，但在這之後、好像陸陸續續來了更多的腳步聲，但最後大家都坐在地上，仰望星光，我側頭看向來時路，那裡有一個小小的身影遠離了所有的怪物，他正垂下枝葉往上看。

「…睡吧，我們會等妳醒來告訴我們更多關於表面的事。」

Sans懶洋洋的聲音從另一側傳來，蕃茄醬和松木的香氣隨著溫暖覆蓋著我。

為什麼我現在會想哭呢？

當他輕輕握緊我的手，我知道他也在微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 這一整篇都像是童話故事，只是Frisk來自於一個還沒能到達的未來  
> 那裡人類凋零，我想怪物們移到地表上也不會遇到太多麻煩  
> Frisk在最後終於走遠了一點，Sans在最後終於能理解她一點  
> 結局清淡，但我想這樣就夠了：P
> 
> 謝謝您的觀賞！


End file.
